Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting structure for manual connection of a first housing with a second housing.
Such a connecting structure of a motor housing for an electric motor and a transmission housing is known from DE 203 04 904 U1. The motor housing is shaped as a metal casing that is inserted into a hollow cylindrical recess designed in the face side of the transmission housing. The open face side of the metal casing holding the electric motor is closed by a flange so the metal casing can be tensioned between this flange and the transmission housing by way of a collar arranged on the edge side using screws. In order to achieve the required sealing of the motor interior chamber, in this known connecting structure captive gaskets are molded on the housing parts.
This known motor-transmission unit has the disadvantage that the associated connecting structure can only be used on pot-shaped motor housings that are thus specifically designed. Moreover, for implementation of the formed gaskets the housing parts are complicated and can only be manufactured with high costs. Finally, the assembly of such a motor-transmission unit according to DE 203 04 904 U1 is complicated, whereby the manufacturing costs increase further. Therefore this known concept according to DE 203 04 904 U1 lacks flexibility with regard to the motor housing that can be used, especially large-series motors with closed housing, which for price reasons are often manufactured without threaded hole, so a screw fastening on motor flanges is not possible.
Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Thus the object of the invention is to provide an improved connecting structure of the type named as the beginning, with which without a high degree of design effort two houses, especially a motor housing and a transmission housing can be connected to each other.
This object is achieved by a connecting structure with the characteristics disclosed herein.